


The Master Plan

by Cxellover



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, Leather Kink, M/M, Master/Slave, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-28
Updated: 2011-10-28
Packaged: 2017-10-25 00:59:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cxellover/pseuds/Cxellover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am putting a big ol’ warning on this one for consensual B/D, guy on guy action in all kinds of ways. I am basing this on the 60s style of leather bars that did exist at the time when most men “earned” their leathers from an older Dom so when I use the term boy I mean a man of age who is a submissive not in anyway a minor.</p><p>This one is basically straight up slashy porn. Enjoy</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Master Plan

**Author's Note:**

> I am putting a big ol’ warning on this one for consensual B/D, guy on guy action in all kinds of ways. I am basing this on the 60s style of leather bars that did exist at the time when most men “earned” their leathers from an older Dom so when I use the term boy I mean a man of age who is a submissive not in anyway a minor.
> 
> This one is basically straight up slashy porn. Enjoy

Erik had thought that Charles was one of the most open people he knew. Charles wore his heart clearly on his sleeve. He didn’t seem to have a deceptive bone in his body. But there were times that Erik caught a look on Charles’ face that seemed rather foreign. Regret maybe or possibly longing. He noticed it when Charles was looking at him when he thought Erik wasn’t look. It was strange.

Then one evening Erik went to ask Charles a question only not to find him anywhere in the complex. The guard at the front desk informed him that Charles had left earlier in the evening and no he didn’t know where he went. Erik chalked it up to some meeting or another and promptly forgot about it.

A couple of days later after they had come back from finding Darwin, Erik was up late because he just couldn’t sleep. The conversation in the cab had wound him up. Considering what Darwin had gone through life, it was amazing that he had the positive attitude he had. Reminded Erik of Charles a bit. He was walking around the corridors just tasting the metal around him to relax when he saw Charles walking to his room. But something looked off. Charles was limping a little. Erik was trying to figure out if Charles had injured himself in New York but couldn’t come up with anything.

The next day Charles and he sat down with Opie to make plans for their next foray out to see about a mutant that Charles was really excited about. Charles was in his usual oxford shirt, sweater vest, and tweed pants. Erik patted Charles on the back and felt him wince under his touch. Erik looked at Charles and saw a bruise at the base of the back of his neck. It almost looked like a hickey. Something was now very odd to Erik’s mind and he couldn’t make it add up. Charles looked up at him with a small measure of panic in his eyes and then the friendly mask went up.

They came back empty handed. The mutant hadn’t wanted to come with them and let them know in no uncertain terms. Charles had been very disappointed but then turned very positive that the next mutant on the list would be helpful. But Erik noticed that Charles seemed a little…well…listless on the trip back. Erik thought back to the other times that Charles seemed to vanish and he was in about the same mood.

Erik waiting in the parking lot to see if his hunch was right. He was quickly rewarded as Charles came out of the complex and went to his car. Erik let him roll out of the lot and down most of the road before starting to follow him. Erik was careful. He had done this before in his hunt for Schmitt. He just hoped that Charles was distracted enough by whatever was going on in his head not to notice that he is being followed.

Charles parked his car in town in a rather down and out area. Erik parked his car and started to follow on foot. He watched Charles go into a bar that had an Eagle over the door. He hadn’t been to this bar before. He watched others enter the bar. It was mostly men and they were almost all dressed in leather. Charles would stick out like a sore thumb here. Fortunately Erik had pulled on his brown leather jacket. He crossed the street and entered the bar. Rough would be a compliment to this place. It reeked of men and sweat and there was another smell there that took him a moment to sort out. Sex. This place smelled of sex or the possibility of sex. He didn’t see Charles so he went to the bar when he was assessed by the bartender. Apparently he past muster because he managed to get a cold beer without too much trouble.

“Heeello tall dark and handsome” came a voice behind him. He turned and saw a slender man wearing leather pants, a leather cap, and leather boots. He was holding a leash that had another man on all fours. The man on the leash was just wearing a jock strap. “I’m called the Mayor around here. I don’t believe we have met?” The Mayor held out his hand to Erik.

Erik took the hand and gave a firm handshake “Erik” he said.

“Not from around here are you?”

“No. First time.”

“Well always willing to welcome new meat into this place. So are you a dom or a sub?”

“Sorry?”

“Dominant or submissive. Or a switch” which brought a predatory grin to the Mayor’s face.

Then it clicked for Erik. This was a leather bar. What the hell would Charles be doing in a place like this? Erik gave the Mayor a rather hard look.

“Ah well that answers that question. Would you like to see the rest of the joint?”

Erik thought for a moment and figured that would be the best way to find Charles. He nodded.

The Mayor turned to the man on the leash and said “Open.” He put the leash in the man’s mouth, made him close his mouth on it, and said “Stay.” The man whimpered. “Do I have to hand you over to someone to behave?” The man shook his head no. The Mayor turned to the bartender and said “Sid, I am leaving Puppy here for a bit. You’ll tell me if he behaves.” Sid grinned an evil looking grin and the man called Puppy whimpered again.

“Follow me Erik” said the Mayor “The rules here are rather simple no means no. Don’t touch someone else property without permission. You don’t have to do anything you are uncomfortable with. The house Safe words are yellow for slow down and red for stop. ” He waved at the door guard who opened the door that Erik had observed other men going through. “Oh and clean up after yourself is a must. You can watch if you want to unless the participants ask for privacy then you must respect their wishes. Also no talking outside these walls that is a permanent ban. What happens here must stay here. We tend to have nicknames around here rather than using our real names.”

“Thus you are the Mayor”

The Mayor grinned and nodded “Now we need to come up with one for you. Hmmm I think I will call you Mr. Bond.”

Erik had to laugh. It was a little too close to the truth but not at the same time.

They went down the steps into a basement that seemed larger than the bar upstairs. The basement was divided up into rooms and cubbies with some of the larger bondage gear set up in the middle of the room. And there was a lot of activity to be seen out in the open. He heard the sound of whips and hands striking flesh and had to steel himself from wincing. That someone wanted to be hurt was alien to him. He had spent entirely too much of his young life trying to avoid being beaten.

“You OK?” asked the Mayor.

Erik nodded.

The Mayor watched him for a minute “You are very new to this aren’t you?”

Erik nodded again because he didn’t feel safe talking. Then he heard a muffled sound. A light cry that seemed so familiar in timber and tone. He turned towards the sound and found himself looking into on a group of men surrounding one man. The man was blindfolded and naked. He was on his knees with his butt resting on his heels. His hands were on his knees with the palms up. There was a leather collar locked around his throat with a leash being held by a man who was the size of a small mountain gorilla and very muscular to boot.

It took Erik a moment for his brain to register that this was Charles. His prim and proper English gentleman on his knees with a rather raging hard on for all to see. And Charles looked so relaxed with all that was going on around him.

“ Ah Mayor, I got the Professor all ready for you tonight.” He held the leash out for the Mayor to take.

“Thank you Lars. Could you send your boy upstairs to get Puppy? Sid had his leash for the moment and I did promise the boy that if he was good tonight, I would reward him.”

Lars nodded and snapped his fingers at a slim man who was standing off to the side with his eyes down and his hands behind his back. “Do it as the Mayor asks” said Lars sending the man off with a swift swat on the bum.

The Mayor was looking carefully over Charles. “Well it looks like you have made a full recovery from last time Professor.”

Charles opened his mouth to speak and quickly closed it.

“Ah you do learn at an amazing rate Professor. You may speak.”

“Yes, Sir” came the words out of Charles’ mouth “I have recovered from our last encounter.”

“And are you looking forward to tonight?”

A shiver went through Charles’ body and he whispered “Yes Sir. I am Sir.”

“And the words you must remember?”

“Yellow slow down. Red full stop.”

“And once we stop?”

“We stop for the night unless we both agree that I can go on.”

The Mayor absentmindedly stroked Charles’ hair. “I have plans for you tonight my boy.”

Puppy was brought into the room. His face lit up when he saw Charles. Lars gave both the man who had the leash and Puppy an affectionate cuff across the head.

The Mayor gave a gentle yank to the leash around Charles’ neck “Up Professor.”

Charles stood up and placed his hands behind his back. He kept his head down even though he was blindfolded. Erik felt very conflicted about this. It was obvious that Charles was enjoying this a lot but Erik had trouble with the whole thing of seeing his friend on a leash. The memories of the camps came back.

“You OK?” asked Lars quietly in his ear. Erik nodded. “I take it you know the Professor.” Erik nodded again. “Just so you know the Mayor knows what he is doing with him. The Professor wants this. He needs this to be whole. Your friend is a very special man.”

The Mayor led Charles to one of the large wooden x structures in the middle of the room. He pushed Charles into the structure. Charles caught himself before falling. “Assume the position” growled the Mayor. Charles spread his arms and legs over the cross. Two of the other men bound him to it with leather straps around his ankles and wrists. They also placed a belt around his waist strapping him tight to the structure. Charles pulled a bit at the bonds as if testing them. Lars brought Puppy in front of the structure and placed him right in front of Charles’ cock. He tugged on the leash and pointed to the cock. Puppy grinned a big grin and went to work on Charles’ cock and balls lavishing them with licks, nips and caressing Charles with his tongue. Charles threw his head back and groaned.

“What do we say?” growled the Mayor.

“Thank you Sir” gasped Charles as Puppy continued to pleasure him.

“That’s enough Puppy. We don’t want to finish up too soon” said the Mayor. Puppy backed off from Charles who hissed as his cock was released from Puppy’s mouth

The Mayor held out his hand and another man put a leather flogger in his hand. “We’re just warming up.” He took the flogger and started flogging Charles with precision of an expert. Erik watched Charles moan and groan under the beating that was being administered. But Erik quickly realized these were not sounds of pain but of pleasure. Charles was enjoying what the Mayor was doing to his body. The Mayor stepped in and grabbed Charles’ hair hard and pulled his head back.

“So Professor, ready for the next grade?”

“Yes Sir. Please Sir. Please Sir.” Said Charles in a panting voice. Erik was mesmerized by how full and thick Charles’ lips were. He found that he was stirring in his loins watching his friend’s obvious enjoyment of what was happening to him. He felt guilty about his arousal but fascinated by what was unfolding in front of him.

The Mayor stepped back and motioned to another man dressed much like him. The man uncurled a short whip like a dog quirt. The Mayor stepped in front of the cross and grabbed Charles by the head and kissed him violently. “I’m right here Professor. Remember your words.”

Charles nodded “Yellow and Red.”

“Good Boy” said the Mayor as he tousled Charles’ hair. He went a wall which was covered in whips and straps of leather and metal bits and chains. Erik could feel the metal singing to him. He felt safer knowing that he could get both of them out if need be but it didn’t seem to be the case.

The Mayor grabbed something from a peg that was two small clamps attached to a chain. He unscrewed the clamps a little bit and came back to Charles. He grabbed Charles’ left nipple and twisted hard. Charles hissed through his teeth. He took the clamp and attached it to the left nipple. He checked in with Charles “Are we ok?”

Charles nodded his head quickly “Yes Sir. Thank you Sir.”

The Mayor then grabbed the right nipple and did the same thing. The chain was in front of the cross so if Charles pulled back hard, it was going to be painful for him. The Mayor checked the clamps and nodded to the man with the quirt.

The beating was masterful to watch. This man knew what he was doing. He kept bringing Charles just to the brink of not being able to stand it any more and then backed off given Charles some time to breath. The whole time the Mayor kept a careful eye on Charles occasionally motioning to the man behind Charles to slow down or speed up. Erik watched Charles wriggle under the lash letting out a moan or a cry.

The other men were watched mesmerized at the activity going on in the middle of the room. Then Erik noticed that some of the men, the Doms he figured, were getting serviced by the men in the room that mostly had collars on and not much else. There was a whole lot of cock sucking going on along with some slaps and punching. But the focus of the room of the room was Charles. Erik’s pants felt a little too tight and his cock ached. He felt the shame of his arousal but also the feeling of wanting…something…he just wasn’t sure what.

Finally the Mayor held up his hand and the man with the quirt stopped. Erik looked at Charles’ back and buttocks which were now marked with red stripes and streaks. The Mayor grab Charles’ head and deeply roughly kissed him.

“Oh Professor you still surprise me” he said “Just when I think I have your number you prove me wrong again.”

Charles grinned ear to ear “Thank you Sir.”

He got a soft slap across the face “Did I say you could speak? You are such a little slut aren’t you. Always breaking the rules.”

The Mayor grabbed Puppy’s leash who had been lying on the floor and watching what was going on with more than a little interest. “Put your mouth to its best use.” He pulled Puppy back to Charles’ cock and set him to work. The Mayor then roughly removed the clamps from Charles’ nipple which made Charles howl in both pain and pleasure as the blood came rushing back into them.

“Lars grab Puppy please.” Lars pulled Puppy off of Charles’ cock neither were happy about the separation.

“You both know better than that. Behave or else…”

Puppy whimpered and hunkered down. They unstrapped Charles and helped him sit down on a bench. The Mayor sent one of the boys to the bar to get some water for Charles and Puppy. Puppy’s came back in a dog bowl which he happily lapped at. The Mayor made Charles slowly drink his way through the large beer mug of water murmuring into Charles’ ear. Erik couldn't hear what was being said but it was making Charles shift a little on his what must be very sore ass.

Lars handed Erik another beer. Erik took it and drank half of it. He turned to Lars and said “Thank you.”

Lars grinned “You’re welcome. You know you have a rather special guy there.”

Erik couldn’t believe the words coming out of his mouth “I know.”

The Mayor passed the glass off to one of the boys in the room. He took Charles’ leash and had Charles get down on all fours and cross the room to where there was a leather sling.

“Stand up” said the Mayor with a tug on the leash. Charles jumped to his feet and automatically put his hands behind his back. The Mayor grabbed Charles’ cock and played with it a bit. Charles tried to stifle the moans and groans coming from his throat but was not that successful.

Charles shouted “Please Sir! Please Sir!” The Mayor stopped and looked at Charles’ obvious discomfort mixed with longing.

“Not yet Professor. Not quite yet.” The Mayor slapped the bobbling cock. “We are going to have to do something about this.” He pulled a length of rawhide from his pocket and tied it around Charles’ cock and balls separating each sac with a twist of the rope. “There that should do it.” Charles groaned and almost fell over. Two men grabbed him, picked him up and placed him in the leather sling. Again he was attached to the sling with wrist and ankle cuffs. He was panting the whole time.

Erik was concerned that his friend was in pain. Lars seem to read his mind “He’s fine. The Mayor is blue balling him a bit but it is worth it to him in the end.”

The men in the room gravitated towards the sling. Erik found himself standing in the circle around Charles watching what was happen next. The smell of men was pungent in the air. There was a feeling of electricity.

The Mayor grabbed a gob of stuff from a can next to the sling. “Professor, are you ready for this?”

Charles nodded.

“Then scoot your ass down here boy. I want to play.” Charles adjusted himself so his ass was just off the sling. He wrapped his hands around the straps that bound him to the sling.

The Mayor took one finger and rubbed it around Charles’ asshole. He teased him for a bit before inserting a lubed up finger into his ass. Charles groaned and pushed back on the finger. “Greedy greedy aren’t you Professor?” said the Mayor. He worked his way out again and then inserted two fingers. This went on for a bit until the Mayor had worked four fingers into Charles. The whole room was fixated on Charles now. Even the boys who had been sucking the doms off had stopped to watch. Erik felt a warm tingle go through his entire body like he was part of a circuit.

Puppy kneeled up and unsnapped the cod piece on the Mayor’s leather pants. The Mayor’s rather large uncut cock came springing out at the ready. Puppy looked up with great longing at the Mayor.

“You may” said the Mayor and Puppy started lavishing love on his master’s cock. He got the Mayor harder and then took some lube out of the bucket and spread it on the Mayor’s cock.

Charles was groaning in the sling as Lars had taken over finger fucking him. Erik was amazed how hard the scene in front of him was making his cock. He was now in serious pain and wanted release.

Puppy came over to Erik and pulled down the zipper of his pants with his teeth. He then released Erik’s cock from his pants. Erik didn’t care. He was beyond shame. He knew what Puppy wanted and he was more than willing to give it to him.

The Mayor got himself lined up and started fucking Charles for all he was worth. Charles met his thrusts with cries of pleasure. The Mayor grabbed Charles’ legs for better leverage and kept going. He nodded to Lars who released the rawhide from Charles’ cock and balls.

Then Erik could feel the build up in his head as everyone in the room seemed to be groaning in unison. And as Charles came, the entire room vented its load. Erik found himself pressing the back of Puppy’s head on his exploding cock. Erik swore he saw stars and after floating on a cloud of endorphins found himself coming back to reality.

Puppy hugged Erik around the waist and said the first human words that Erik had heard coming out of his mouth “Thank you Sir.” Erik sat down hard on the bench not quite believing what had happened to him. Lars and the Mayor released Charles from the sling and helped him sit down on the floor next to Erik. The Mayor handed Erik Charles’ leash which Erik took without thinking. Lars’ boy brought them water and they both drank deeply. Charles leaned his head against Erik’s knee that made Erik very aware of what had just happened. Shame filled his being

 _No_ came the thought in his head.

He looked down at Charles who was still blindfolded. _No Erik. Don’t be ashamed. I…I have wanted to share this with you since I met you but I didn’t know how._

Erik took off the blindfold. Charles blinked even in the dim light of the room like an owl for a moment. Then Erik took Charles’ head in his hands and looked into his blue eyes. He wanted to know if this was true and real. Charles smiled and nodded.

 _This is me Erik. This is all of me. This is what I am and what I need._ Erik absently patted Charles on the head. Charles curled up next to him on the floor with his head on Erik’s knee.

The Mayor sat down on the bench next to Erik. Puppy flopped down next to him.

“The Professor was hoping that you would follow him. We had worked out what to do if you did show up and what to do if you wanted to leave. I think everyone is glad that you stayed.” Charles sighed and put his hand on Erik’s leg.

“He belongs to you. He let me play with him to satisfy a need but he belongs to you” said the Mayor. “You are a very lucky man.”

Erik thought about it and nodded. He was a lucky man indeed.

“Professor do you think you can stand?” asked the Mayor. Charles nodded. “Maybe you should take Mr. Bond to your alcove for a bit.”

Charles nodded and stood up offering his hand to Erik. Erik stood up and realized two things. His fly was still unzipped and he was getting hard again. Charles smiled a sly smile and said in a low growl “follow me.”

He let Charles led him to an alcove where there was a long bench with eyebolts on the legs. Charles shut the curtain and grinned a wolfish grin. Erik tugged on the leash and Charles dropped to his knees in front of him. Erik sat on the bench and opened his legs while pulling Charles towards him. Charles was more than happy to suck on his cock and balls. Erik was amazed at how talented Charles was with his mouth.

Sir, will you please fuck me Sir? I need you to fuck me. came the thought into his head. He pulled Charles off his cock by Charles’ collar and stood up. He put Charles on the bench with his ass up in the air. He used his ability to bring some metal shackles from the alcoves wall and bound Charles to the bench. He heard Charles moan in pleasure.

 _Yes Erik! Oh Please Please Erik!_

Erik slapped his ass hard “Who am I?”

“My Master” whispered Charles. Erik slapped his ass again and Charles said louder “My Master.”

“You better fucking believe it” said Erik as he plowed Charles’ ass making it his own.

The second orgasm seemed stronger than the first one he had. This time he felt like he was in a loop with Charles’ orgasm and they seem to cum forever. Afterward they cuddled for a bit just enjoying the feel of each other.

There was a knock at the alcove.

“Come in” said Erik. Charles was half asleep and rather sticky from his evening’s activities.

It was the Mayor and Puppy. Both were dressed in street clothes. Puppy had Charles’ clothes folded neatly in his hands.

“You might want to get him to clean up before you go home” said the Mayor.

Erik looked at his friend and nodded.

“Puppy take Charles to the shower and get him cleaned up” said the Mayor.

Puppy grinned a big grin and helped Charles up. “And no funny business!” shouted the Mayor as the two men left.

Puppy said “Awwww.”

“I’ll deal with you later” said the Mayor with a growl at Puppy’s departing ass. He turned to Erik “He’ll take good care of your boy. Now I think we need to talk Erik. Do you have any idea what you have been offered?"

Erik thought a moment and said “His soul?”

“Damn close. His submission and that is a precious gift indeed. He trusts you with his whole being and only you.”

“But?”

The Mayor held up his hand and said “I was a place saver or a release valve for him. You are the one he chose to give himself to. I know this is a lot to absorb in one evening so I would like to invite both of you to come back so you can learn what needs to be done for him. I know how special he is.”

Erik cocked an eyebrow.

The Mayor grinned “No worries Erik. I am a mutant too. No great shakes as a power but it helps as a Master. I am an empath. I feed off the energy of this place. Keeps me young and in shape.”

Erik thought about it for a moment or two “We accept your kind offer.”

The Mayor said “I am glad to hear that.” He patted Erik’s leg and said “You might want to straighten yourself up a little before leaving.” And he left Erik in the alcove thinking about what happened that evening and what it all meant.

 _It means I love you Erik Lensherr with all my heart and all my soul._ Charles thought as he re-entered the room back in his tweed glory. His hair was wet and slicked back. _Now let’s go home and get some sleep before the sun rises._

The End?


End file.
